


Closer

by lordbloodravens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt given on tumblr: Eremika's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

She’s probably as nervous as he is, but there’s no turning back and they’ve been wanting this for so long. All the last exchanges they had have become more fiery each time so this was bound to happen at any time.

Eren guides her to the bed, taking Mikasa by the hand and laying her on top of the mattress. He kisses softly on the lips but she eagers for more, her insides burning so she returns the kiss with passion, tangling her hands on his brown hair. He moves his mouth down to her clavicle, pressing soft kisses that make her moan in return.

She smells greatly, he thinks and her skin is so smooth to the touch it’s a pleasure to feel against his body. Eren starts unbuttoning the dark girl’s shirt, revealing her physique and he can’t suppress the look of lust when he sees her.

The green-eyed boy says:

-”You’re so beautiful.” at which Mikasa blushed deeply, red now on her previously pale cheeks.

-”I’m yours and you are mine.” she states, sitting and kissing him again, feeling the warm of his mouth and the softness of his tongue. He then uses his hands to take off her bra, being marveled at his lover’s breast. He feels himself go hard and places one nipple on his mouth, sucking gently while guiding one hand down her pants.

God, she’s so wet and sensible, just the first touch sends a shiver down her spine and a whimp through her lips. Mikasa lies down again over the bed and Eren takes her pants and underwear off, letting show her mound covered by shiny black hair.

And he doesn’t think about it much, he just goes for it and kisses her there, because he wants to taste her and have pass his mouth over every inch of her body.

-”Eren.” she moans loudly surprised something could feel as good as his lips and tongue on her clit. She hadn’t imagined that was something you could do but on boy was she grateful he had gone for it. - “Keep doing that, don’t stop.” she manages to say between heavy breathing.

The boy is surprised she liked that but by the way she said his name he’s not planning to stop, so he keeps running his tongue all along her clit as Mikasa arches her back in pleasure and buries her nails on Eren’s scalp, sign that she’s definitely enjoying it.

He decides it's time to go in, and taking of the rest of the clothes he had left, Eren separates his mouth from Mikasa’s cunt and lies on top of her, guiding his cock into her wet opening. He does it really carefully and just pushing the tip as to not harm her, since is their first time.

But she encourages him, saying to go deeper, to fill her whole. She wants him inside her and closest as possible, she craves his warmth and his skin on hers. So he thrust deeper and inserts all his length into her incredibly hot and wet cunt and it’s almost like he’s seeing stars. All worries are forgotten and everything that matters is their union right now. Eren doesn’t feel the moment he breaks her hymen but from the pained expression in Mikasa’s face it’s clear he did something.

-”I’m sorry, we can stop if you want to.” he says worried and willing to pull out as long as she doesn’t feel pain, because he loves her and the last thing he wants is to hurt Mikasa.

-”No, it’s ok, keep going, just be soft.” and so he does, he paces his thrust to her breathing, peppering with soft kisses her neck and face. After a few thrusts he feels himself coming and moans her name with a guttural sound

-”Mikasa, I love you.”

She can feel how he fills her, something warm spreading inside her and she feels as complete as she has never felt before. Then she comes, just right after him and moans while a tingly sensation goes all over her body and Eren presses himself closer to her, breathing into her neck, inhaling the scent of  her soft , dark hair.

-”I love you too, Eren” she says with a faint smile on her face, all sweaty and heavy breathing, grateful for this moment, knowing she wasn’t mistaken when she decided to pour all her love into this boy and give herself to him in the most intimate way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to hit me up with more prompts inbox me at my tumblr: kuronayasuhisas


End file.
